


Hello, Darling Love

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Undertale Fic Requests [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, rated T because making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Mettaton returns home after a three-month tour.





	Hello, Darling Love

Papyrus lay in bed, feeling very lonely.

Mettaton had been off on tour for a full three months, unsure of when exactly he would return, and thus his side of the bed had been cold and empty. Papyrus missed him greatly; he never slept well without Mettaton beside him. Really, he felt as though he couldn’t do anything well without Mettaton beside him.

Papyrus had been waiting for a phone call from Mettaton all day. It was the first time he had failed to call, and for a few moments Papyrus wondered if perhaps Mettaton had forgotten him.

But just as he was drifting off into an uneasy sleep, he found out exactly why Mettaton hadn’t called.

He felt a warm hand caress his skull, and he was wide awake again, throwing his arms around his husband and giving him skeleton kisses on every inch of metal he could.

Neither of them could speak for a long time; they could only wrap each other in the warmest embrace.

Finally, Mettaton pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against Papyrus’s. “Hello, darling love. I’ve missed you so much.”

“Not half as much as I’ve missed you!” Papyrus said unusually quietly, breathlessly. “I’ve hardly slept a wink without you.”

“I’m sure my performances were subpar without you in the audience.”

“Nonsense! Your performances are always fabulously fantastic. I’m sure that all the puzzles I made while you were gone weren’t as wonderful and confounding without your input.”

“Oh, shut it, you,” and with that, Mettaton pressed his lips fervently to Papyrus’s smile.

Papyrus returned the kiss, and soon it became more fervent, grabbing at each other’s shoulders and necks and faces. Mettaton leaned his full weight on Papyrus, pushing him back into the bed, and lay on top of him. Papyrus could only clutch Mettaton’s hair weakly and vaguely recall how much he missed this.

Mettaton rolled suddenly so that Papyrus was on top of him, breaking their kiss for only a second before coming back with a vengeance.

For quite a while they were lost in the fiery passion that was their love, and then they finally broke apart, breathless and smiling. It was as if they had made up for three months of kisses.

Mettaton only slipped off his boots before slipping under the covers, Papyrus following him, giggling. The robot lay his head on Papyrus’s chest, listening to the warm beat of the skeleton’s heart. “I missed this.”

Papyrus only wrapped an arm around Mettaton’s shoulders and stroked his hair with the fingers of his other hand, marveling that he had his husband back.

They didn’t need to say anything more before they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> another request! I greatly enjoyed this one and I hope you do too, haha


End file.
